A travers le regard du serpent
by swirling.fireflies
Summary: C'est l'histoire que vous connaissez tous. Le récit des années 1991 à 1998, seulement celui-ci vous est compté à travers les yeux d'une gamine de Serpentard.


_**A travers le regard du Serpent.**_

* * *

><p><em>Cette histoire n'est pas extraordinaire, elle ne vous fera pas découvrir une intrigue originale. Elle ne vous transportera pas dans des lieux que vous ne connaissez pas déjà. C'est l'histoire que vous connaissez tous. Le récit des années 1991 à 1998, seulement celui-ci vous est compté à travers les yeux d'une gamine de Serpentard.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**Les neuf héritiers**

Le choixpeau magique avait longtemps hésité avant de placer Tracey Davis chez les Serpentards. Il n'avait pas voulu l'envoyer chez les Gryffondors, elle manquait de courage, et ne lui avait pas non plus trouver de place chez les Pouffsoufles car sa loyauté était parfois défaillante. Le choixpeau lui avait murmuré à l'oreille qu'avec une éducation comme la sienne et la soif de savoir dont elle était pourvu, elle allait rejoindre les rangs des Serdaigles. Les yeux gris de la fillette avaient parcouru avec une envie non-dissimulée la rangée de bleu et de bronze qui se trouvait à sa gauche. L'instant d'un sourire elle s'imagina à la table des érudits. Pendant ce cours instant elle se visualisa heureuse devant un livre maintenu contre le pichet de jus de citrouille accompagnée d'une bande de copines. Mais l'instant d'après le rêve s'évapora. _'Je dois aller à Serpentard'_ murmura t-elle avec fermeté. Le choixpeau avait ouvert la large fente qui lui servait de bouche : _'Serpentard'_ s'exclama t-il alors. S'il lui avait accordé son souhait c'est sans doute parce qu'il avait su lire en elle la ruse et la détermination dans les entrailles de son esprit. Tracey poussa un soupir de soulagement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en traversant la salle pour rejoindre ceux qui seraient sa deuxième famille. Les choses étaient tels qu'elles devaient être, sa famille serait heureuse et fière. La fillette chercha des visages connues auprès de qui aller s'asseoir et aperçut Vincent Crabbe et Millicent Bulstrode qui avaient étés répartis avant elle. Les enfants promis à Serpentard se connaissaient pour la plus part avant leur entrée au collège. Souvent leurs familles se fréquentaient, il y avait de grande réceptions et parfois des réunions où les enfants -non conviés- étaient envoyés dans les jardins sous la surveillance des elfes de maisons.

Les minutes passèrent et la file de première année diminuait dans le centre de la grande salle. Bientôt les trois camarades furent rejoins par Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott. Lorsque Pansy Parkison arriva à son tour à la table où elle était prédite elle poussa un hurlement de joie et tapa dans les mains de Draco et Millicent en leur adressant un sourire victorieux. '_Ce crétin de Zabini va passer en dernier _s'exclama t-elle, _et on sera enfin au complet_.'

A ces mots le groupe de première année éclata en paroles d'approbation. Tracey jeta un regard à Draco Malefoy, celui se contentait de sourire. Un poids semblait peser sur ses épaules et le fait que la totalité de leur groupe d'enfants issues de vieilles familles au sang pure soit réuni semblait l'indifférencié. Il esquissa un sourire plus franc quand son meilleur ami s'assit enfin sur le banc à ses côtés mais ce fût tout. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas eu de surprise cette année. Personne ne s'était retrouvés chez eux sans s'y attendre. Personne n'aurait à faire ses preuves aux yeux des enfants dont les parents et leurs ancêtres avaient arborés la couleur verte. Les enfants qu'on pouvait qualifier d'élite. Pour les héritiers qu'ils étaient tous Serpentard n'était pas seulement une maison dans une école de magie, c'était un mode de vie, une responsabilité. Et un poids pesait sur les épaules de tous ces enfants d'onze ans à peine, celui de maintenir l'honneur d'une famille. Et plus la famille était noble plus le poids de ce devoir était difficile à dissimuler. Draco Malfoy en était l'illustration même. Pour toutes les premières années mais plus particulièrement pour ces neufs petits héritiers qu'étaient Tracey, Draco et leurs amis, le choixpeau magique venait de sceller un contrat avec leur avenir dont les termes étaient les suivants: l'arrogance, la nonchalance, le mépris, la supériorité en tout égard, la froideur. Ce contrat il l'avait signer des lors qu'ils avaient pris place sur ses bancs usés sous les bannières au couleurs vertes et argentées.

Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, il avait prononcé quelques mots étranges que tous avaient écoutés avec attention. Les plats apparurent soudain devant eux. Du gratin, des pommes de terre sautées, des saucisses, du poulet et des dizaines d'autres mets qui avaient l'air délicieux. Il y eut un instant de battement tandis que les élèves de Poudlard se jetaient sur les plats et remplissaient leurs assiettes d'autant de nourriture qu'ils le pouvaient. Les premières années, eux, restèrent admiratifs devant la splendeur du banquet. '_Alors ça y est _dit Blaise Zabini en rompant le silence de leur groupe, _on est à Poudlard... On est à Serpentard'_. Neuf regards rempli de non-dits se croisèrent accompagné de hochements de tête et de petits sourires contraints. Pour certains d'entre eux c'était un bonheur de quitter les manoirs obscures mais la pression familiale restait oppressante.

Après avoir terminer sa part de tarte à la mélasse Albus Dumbledore poussa son assiette devant lui et croisa ses mains sur la table. Il scruta la salle d'un regard bienveillant. Ses élèves, leur appétit d'ogres, leur joie de se retrouver et l'énergie qu'ils mettaient à crier pour être celui qui serait entendu parmi tout ce brouhaha façonner sa joie. Le début d'une nouvelle année possédait toujours cette ambiance particulière qu'on ne retrouvait à aucun autre moment de l'année. Dumbledore aimait particulièrement observer les premières années et leur émerveillement face à la nouveauté. A la table des Gryffondors Harry Potter conversait avec le plus âgé des frères Weasley. Tandis qu'il parlait son regard se promenait partout, sur le plafond magique, sur la multitude de desserts, sur les fantômes puis soudain sur le professeur Rogue. Il resta un long moment à détailler le maître des potions d'un regard perçant. Cette façon de faire, probablement déplacé, rappela tant James Potter à Dumbledore qu'il tenta d'être captiver par autre chose. A la table des Serpentard il repéra la chevelure blonde presque blanche du fils de Lucius Malefoy. Celui ci parlait avec enthousiasme avec ses amis. Draco Malfoy trônait au milieu du groupe de première année tel le joyau au centre de la couronne. Tous semblaient pendu à ses lèvres et son expression était similaire à celle de l'homme qui vient de conquérir un nouveau territoire. Il était intéressant d'observer les enfants qui sans s'en rendre compte n'avaient pas toujours des manières dignes d'enfants. Lorsqu'on observait les êtres humains avec un peu de recul on pouvait déceler des choses que les concernés eux même nieraient. L'œil ne voyait pas les cils mais ce soir Albus Dumbledore avait vu Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy et ces deux la, il en était certains, ne seraient pas de simples spectateurs dans les événements qui restaient à venir.

Les règles de sécurité furent dictés, les interdictions énoncés, l'hymne de l'école fût chanté par l'ensemble des élèves et bientôt leur directeur les pressa de se rendre dans leurs dortoirs.

Fatigués mais avec un sentiment de satisfaction total du à l'excellence du repas Tracey suivit Cotton Vanderwall la préfète de sa maison à travers les dédales d'escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards. La jeune fille les mena dans un couloir obscure et s'arrêta devant le mur. _'Le mot de passe dont vous aurez besoin est Manticore' _dit-elle en s'adressant à l'attroupement d'élèves qui se tenait derrière elle. Des lors qu'elle eu prononcé ce mot une porte sembla se dessiner dans le mur et apparut devant eux. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce à la suite de Millicent Tracey ne put s'empêchait de souffler admirative face à la beauté du lieu. Tout ici était somptueux. La décoration et le style architecturale rappelèrent à la fillette son propre salon au manoir familiale. Seulement le plafond ici était très haut et la pièce semblait avoir été creusé à même la roche. La salle commune était bercé d'une douce lumière verte, d'élégants canapés de cuir noir étaient positionnés l'un en face de l'autre au fond de la pièce, des tables basses et des bureaux de chêne massif étaient dispersés entre les fauteuils et les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs tandis que deux imposantes bibliothèques faisait face à la porte d'entrée. Des tapisseries anciennes et des tableaux représentant des vieux sorciers à l'air maussade ornaient les murs. Juste à côté de l'endroit où elle s'était arrêté Tracey put admirer un jeu d'échec aux pièces finement taillés dans le marbre et au dessus de la table de travail un imposant chandelier de bois dominait la pièce. Tout était à la fois robuste et raffiné. C'était une jolie comparaison avec les élèves qui allaient occuper l'endroit songea Tracey.

Tandis que les anciens élèves prenaient leurs aises sur les canapés Pansy exprima à ses trois camarades sa hâte de découvrir les dortoirs. C'est une pièce circulaire qu'elles découvrirent après avoir gravit les escaliers. Les lits à baldaquin étaient comme les meubles de la salle communes en bois de chêne. D'épais rideaux de velours vert émeraude permettaient à celles qui les souhaitent d'obtenir plus d'intimité. A côté de chaque lit une petite table de nuit était disposés surmontait d'un miroir poussiéreux. Au centre de la pièce sur une table ronde avait été soigneusement préparés plusieurs cruches d'eau ainsi que des coupes de cristal, une pile d'édredons supplémentaires et un récipient rempli des bonbons préférés de Tracey : les patacitrouilles. A côté de chaque lit les quatre filles trouvèrent leur valises et Millicent retrouva avec bonheur son chat, Banshee, dormant sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Les sujets de discussions semblaient infinis ce soir là mais après avoir enfilée leur pyjama Tracey, Pansy, Daphne et Millicent ne tardèrent pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Bonjour  Bonsoir ! Merci à vous de vous être arrêté ici pour lire ce premier chapitre que je viens d'écrire sur un coup d'inspiration, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la petite Tracey et de tous ces camardes de Serpentard, ou plus globalement de ce début d'histoire.

xoxo


End file.
